mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick (MySims Islanders Wii)
Patrick Rhino appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He is a typical resident and lives in the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Patrick is a food fanatic! His ideal day is a combination of both sleeping and eating, how fun! Another interest of his is building and constructing so if he’s not at home (or eating out) he’s mostly likely to be visiting his old friend Justice, and probably working on a project with him. He’s a decent, genuine guy so you’ll get along with him no problem! Tasks Task 1 – Sleeping Struggles Requirements: Bed with 5 Red Apple and 5 Bacon Introduction: Hey man. Could I ask you for a favour? I may have spent a load of money on a new fridge and forgot to replace my old broken bed, could you make me another one please? Hint: Well Bacon is apparently found underground and Apples grow on trees so you’ll be able to find it. Completion: Yo, that’s awesome man. It looks so tasty I could almost eat it! Reward: Bed Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Morning Misery Requirements: Coffee Machine with 8 Hungry Introduction: Hey name, I kinda have to get up early tomorrow, but I struggle. Could you make me like, a coffee machine please? That ought to help! Hint: Socialising with the foodie Sims will get you the essences here. Completion: I should be able to wake up early now ... probably ... Reward: Coffee Machine Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – A Breakfast Fit For A King Requirements: Full English Maker with 20 Bacon and 20 Jack O’Lantern Introduction: Hey name. Do you like a Full English? I do, but it sure as hell takes a long time to make. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if one machine did it all? Hey, perhaps you could make one? Hint: Like I said before, Bacon is found underground for some crazy reason so defiantly check out there! Completion: Man, that’s brilliant! Your talents never end, haha! Feel free to come round anytime, I’d be happy to use the machine! Reward: Full English Maker Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Dialogue Introduction to Player *Sup man, I’m Patrick. Welcome to my flat. Before you start doing Tasks for Patrick *I know. I'm lazy. But I made myself a New Year’s Resolution that I would write myself something really special. Which means I have 'til December, right? *Have you met my friend Justice? He works on the mountain, up there. *points* After all Tasks have been completed for Patrick *Wow, this apartment is crazy! Thanks again! *You've been a true friend, name, I really appreciate it! *This place looks so tasty, I wanna take a bite out of the wall! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *You’re going to see that guy? Heck, I don’t even know why he’s here, I’d just avoid him though. Well, look out anyway. }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff